


Under the bed

by babycin



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babycin/pseuds/babycin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>Note:</b> Riferimento all'episodio 2x06<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> i personaggi di questa fic non mi appartengono (vorrei tanto un principe anche iooooo) ma appartengono ai loro creatori. Questa opera non ha scopo di lucro.</p></blockquote>





	Under the bed

Stare sotto il letto di Arthur aveva qualcosa di vagamente svilente. Si sentiva un ricciolo di polvere nascosto lì sotto. Del resto, era l'unico modo per vedere il Principe a quell'ora tarda. Se lo avessero visto entrare nelle sue stanze a notte inoltrata, probabilmente lo avrebbero arrestato.  
Allungò una mano e prese un cuscino per metterselo sotto la testa, incrociò le mani sul ventre e attese che il suo padrone arrivasse.  
Sentì la porta sbattere e dei passi sempre più vicini. Avrebbe voluto spiare ma non voleva rischiare di essere visto. E se non fosse stato Arthur? Però, del resto, chi poteva essere?  
Restò a fissare per qualche istante il materasso, pensando a cosa fare.  
"Diseredato…" lo sentì borbottare e subito dopo il materasso si abbassò, segno che Arthur si era seduto.  
"Farò la fine di Merlin, come minimo!"  
Il mago aggrottò le sopracciglia e fece per uscire allo scoperto, quando la risatina del principe lo prese in contropiede.  
C'era qualcosa di strano in quella risata. Dolcezza? Impossibile!  
Tese l'orecchio e restò in ascolto, ben consapevole che più tempo se ne stava lì sotto, meno facile sarebbe stato spiegare la sua presenza e soprattutto perché non era uscito subito allo scoperto.  
Il materasso si mosse di nuovo e si abbassò verso Merlin. Arthur si era sdraiato perfettamente sopra di lui.  
Il mago inspirò a fondo e cominciò a spostarsi di lato per uscire dal suo nascondiglio, quando un suono strano e sospetto lo fece immobilizzare.  
Era un gemito? Sì, ne era certo. Che Arthur stesse male?  
Un fruscio accompagnò quel suono, come di stoffa in movimento. E poi la voce di Arthur gli arrivò come un sussurro caldo.  
"Merlin…"  
Il mago sussultò e cercò di alzarsi di scatto, fortunatamente ricordandosi in tempo di essere sotto il letto del principe, altrimenti avrebbe sbattuto la testa così forte da farsi schizzare gli occhi dalle orbite.  
Trattenne il fiato, cercando di non dare retta a ciò che stava sentendo, cercando di ignorare quello che stava succedendo sopra quel materasso. Perché era impossibile che stesse accadendo. No?  
Sentiva le guance in fiamme e il cuore pulsargli nelle orecchie.  
"Mh, sì… Merlin…"  
Sentiva il respiro accelerato del principe farsi via via sempre più ansimante, il fruscio delle lenzuola era ritmico e inequivocabile e il mago dovette mordersi il labbro violentemente per proibirsi di fare qualsiasi rumore. Il suo corpo stava reagendo a quei suoni, riusciva ad immaginarsi Arthur steso sopra il letto, riusciva a vederne i lineamenti nella mente, la bocca leggermente aperta in cerca d'aria, gli occhi chiusi e i capelli scompigliati.  
Un guizzo di piacere più forte lo pervase quando sentì il principe emettere dei brevi e acuti gemiti, sempre più rapidi. Dovette premere forte i palmi delle mani sul basso ventre perché l'eccitazione si stava facendo insopportabile. Quanto avrebbe voluto uscire allo scoperto e salire su quel letto, appoggiare le sue labbra a quelle carnose e calde del suo principe, infilargli le dita nei capelli dorati e sussurrargli che lo amava tanto da star male. Ma sapeva di non poterlo fare.  
Anche se Arthur si stava masturbando pensando a lui, non lo poteva fare. Di certo non dopo che si era infilato clandestinamente sotto il suo letto e che sempre più clandestinamente stava assistendo al piacere proibilto del futuro Re di Camelot. La consapevolezza però di ciò che Arthur stava facendo, del fatto che pensasse a lui, che si desse piacere mormorando il suo nome, gli stava facendo impazzire il cuore di gioia. A suo tempo, si disse, tutto a suo tempo…  
Chiuse gli occhi e si passò la lingua tra le labbra, lasciandosi cullare dai mugolii e dalla voce di Arthur, roca e sensuale, che gli si stava infilando sotto la pelle.  
L'ultimo gemito del principe fu un insieme scomposto di parole sussurrate al buio. Sentì e vide il materasso abbassarsi e rialzarsi a ritmo serrato e poi fu il silenzio.  
Il respiro di Merlin si era fatto corto e si adattava perfettamente a quello del ragazzo steso sopra di lui.  
"Sono rovinato…" udì poi "Sono diseredato e l'unica cosa che ho in mente è Merlin… sono rovinato…" ripetè con un sogghigno amaro Arthur, mentre si alzava dal letto. Merlin restò immobile senza fiatare, deglutendo saliva inesistente, continuando a schiacciare l'erezione che reclamava la sua attenzione.  
Inspirò ed espirò più volte, attendendo che il principe ritornasse a letto. Lo sentì sdraiarsi, spegnere la candela e sistemarsi sul materasso.  
E ora? L'idea di fuggire era fuori luogo, l'idea di alzarsi e infilarsi nel letto di Arthur era decisamente allettante, ma ancora più fuori luogo.  
Attese per un tempo che gli parve infinito, fino a quando gli sembrò di sentire il respiro di Arthur farsi più regolare. Decise che poteva anche essersi addormentato ed aver così perso la cognizione del tempo.  
Deglutì, inspirò e lo chiamò una volta per assicurarsi di non spaventarlo troppo. Poi una seconda.  
Sentì il rumore della spada sguainata e quando uscì da sotto il letto con l'espressione più innocente che era in grado di fare, vide il suo principe con lo sguardo sgomento.  
"Sei tornato" – _dato di fatto._  
"Non me ne sono mai andato" – _realtà scomoda._  
"Vuoi dire che…" – _sospetto._  
"Sì" – _risposta stupida._  
"Sei stato lì sotto tutto il tempo?" – _panico strisciante._  
"No. No, certo che no!" – _le unghie stridono sugli specchi._  
"Perché se eri lì…" – _panico conclamato._  
"No! Non c'ero! Lo giuro!" – _e se c'ero dormivo._  
Quando Merlin strisciò da sotto il letto si sentiva tale e quale ad un verme. Mentire al suo principe ogni giorno era difficile, ma un conto era mentire sulla magia, un altro era aver approfittato della sua intimità, anche se lui ne era protagonista.  
Arthur abbassò la spada con un sorriso storto.  
"Bene, meglio così. Se mai fossi stato qui… e non lo eri… saresti stato stupido a restartene nascosto."

**Author's Note:**

>  **Note:** Riferimento all'episodio 2x06  
>  **Disclaimer:** i personaggi di questa fic non mi appartengono (vorrei tanto un principe anche iooooo) ma appartengono ai loro creatori. Questa opera non ha scopo di lucro.


End file.
